The diary of a dark Prince
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: Noctis is keeping a diary to record what has happened in his years as a prince and a ruler. People are going to destroy his title as Prince, some want to take the Crystals, & his world collided with other Crystal bearing worlds. Will you come? Ch. 3 up!
1. Prologe

**------The dairy of a Dark Prince----**

**Yeah, I decided to put this into Noctis's POV! It sounds like fun! I had an idea when I was reading someone else's story! I'm going to be a challenge since he's a guy and I'm a teen girl. Well, SCREW THE THOUGHTS AND LET'S GET TO IT!!!**

**

* * *

**_'Listening....hearing....sounds...._' I was there when the bell struck 12, the magically number. I closed my eyes as I heard the bells ring again. The sound was bearable at times, but the rings were just signal of a never ending cycle of time.

I looked up and saw whiteness of my ceiling. Here I am, in my own room. The quietness silencing my thoughts and feelings for the time being. I closed my eyes and tried to salvage the time I had left to sleep, but it was useless. I heaved a sigh and turned over.

The sheets were cold, as if I hadn't moved in hours. I blinked away the dryness in my eyes and closed them. Again, useless. I frowned and took off the sheets on top of me and got off my bed. Hard and cold the stone floor was. My feet almost going numb against the low temperature.

I walked towards the window and looked outside. It was dark as usual and lights brightened up the streets as people came and walked casually on the sidewalk. I looked up at the dark sky and felt a small pang in my body. I shook my head away from the feeling and sat on my bed, wondering if I could sleep soon.

I sighed and looked in the mirror in front of me: dark blue hair, unusual in my family, dark blue eyes, as deep as the sea; at least that's what I hear from the noble women at the balls I was forced to attend. My skin was pale, since I rarely ever go outside because of my duties as a prince and a ruler.

Then my mind went back from today. I had overheard one of the Council Men talking about....about what? They were talking so quietly that I couldn't hear. 'Noble women....a princess....ever-lasting bond....heirs....' I blinked at the words.

I shook my head and laid back down on my bed. It was soft and inviting. I felt tired and moved around to find a good spot to sleep in. I wrapped the sheets around me half-way and closed my eyes again for the same sleepiness that I had encountered a few hours before.

Silence....tired....blackness....fierce eyes glaring at me. I opened my eyes and got up. Hearing nothing and sensing nothing at all, I frowned. I scanned my room again expecting intruders and enemies. '_That was all in your head. Nothing's inside here. You just thought it up_.'

Agreeing to my better consciousness, I closed my eyes cautiously. My mind was now full of pictures, new and old: friends and family; enemies and allies. These kept forming under my eyes as they flashed again and again into my head.

Then my mind went to her picture: light, red hair; cold, light blue eyes, that commanding aura, her slightly curved ears. '_Wait. what?_' I woke up with in surprise. '_Why was I thinking about Lightning? Maybe it's all of the stress. Yes, that's it._' Comfortable with this last thought, I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

_I am Noctis Lucis Caleum and I am a Prince._

* * *

**I know, it's too short. I'll give you more later, okay? These are the thoughts, feelings and emotions of a Prince, the Protector of the Crystals. The Crystals who merged two worlds together: Pulse and Coccoon and his world: a dark, damp kingdom isolated and alone.**

**Please review and tell me what you think my fellow fanfics!**

**-----**

**Yuki Minamoto  
**


	2. Old men and balls

**------The dairy of a Dark Prince----**

**Since the 'worlds' are merged together, Lightning and the others will be in here too. This chapter is going to be 'okay' in a way. So please bear with me. **

**Just to let you know, he didn't write in his dairy in the first chapter, it was his POV. I'll deep a bit deeper into his past, and that will be difficult since the game isn't out....and besides, it's going to get better. Backstabbing higher-ups, bitching princesses, idiot people, stupid soldiers...wow maybe I should make this a drama. *I'm not, just saying***

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**

* * *

**It was early in morning, Laris gave me a wake up call that still gives me the shivers. I blink sleepy as I wake up and washed myself to get ready for the meetings I was about to attend today. I wondered if this was going to go on forever: meetings with the Council Men, stacks of papers of treaties and laws.

This is a life of a Prince. I sighed and went to the sink. Turning on the faucet, cold water went rushing out. I cupped my hands and splashed the water in my face. I gasped, that gave me a jolt I wanted in the morning. The coldness matching the floor. I shook my head in amusement and grabbed the towel on the right to wipe the dampness from my face.

There was a knock at the door and I said come in. The door opened and revealed Laris, a man with blond hair smiling at me. "Noctis, heh...sorry about the wake up call. I didn't know it was that loud." He smiled sheepishly and changed the subject. "A-Anyways, the Council Men want you. Something about a ball?" A sharp sigh came out of me before I knew it.

My friend looked at me and grinned,"Yeah, I know, it sucks. So, are you going to show up soon? They're kind of anxious....and you know what happens when those old timers get like that." I put the towel on the rack and nodded to Laris. He nodded back and walked out of the door, waving good-bye.

The sudden pressure of the ball broke the stillness of the room and gave me more stress in the upcoming days. I rubbed my temples and walked out of my room, closing the door with a slight slam. The hallways were dark and empty like any other place, but it still seems strange that someone or to my surprise _anyone _could live here. Tapestries hung, dusty and forgotten.

Cloths that covered small coffee tables that also held vases also were forgotten. I ignored the lack of cleaning them; I really didn't care, to me they were just material things. Nothing important to me, well at least for the time being anyway. They could be used as weapons unless an intruder gets inside which is highly unlikely.

I stopped in front of one of the many doors that had the same color as any other door in my castle: gray or black. Closing my eyes I opened it. Streams of light came from the high upper windows as I came in. The room was as big as any room inside the castle: tall, white pillars to support the heavy ceiling up above, the marble tiles gave the ceiling a reflection, and in the middle of the room was a long and dark table surrounded by old-fashioned chairs that were all occupied by the Council.

I held my head high as I approached the men who bowed their heads to me in respect. Then I sat at the head of the table, overseeing all of them. They were old men, ages were between 35-60 years old the last time I checked. They all wore suits instead of the usual outfit that Council Men usually wore: white togas.

I waited until the tension was eased off and then spoke,"I see that you sent me a messenger. About a ball?" My face was emotionless as the men shifted in the chairs. They know I hated balls, but it was their way of getting me out in the open and have 'fun'.

As the Council, they had the rights to do anything they can to the Prince or any future ruler when it comes to the well-being and health. Why should I go to a ball? It's stuffed with aristocrats who only care for their wealth and lands.

As Prince I had the right to refuse, but that would be worst than going: it could cause a rift between the neighboring countries surrounding us. There was already a war going on and I didn't want to go into another one. As they waited anxiously I glared at them and thought about the good things that could happen.

For once, I could pick up some information about the enemies at the boarder. Second, it could give me a place to connect to the other nations. Third, it gives Marcus, Laris, and Cato a break. It seems they needed it after all they've been through. Fourth, this gives me the time to irk the Counsel which is very rare.

Their eyes shifted from each other as I stopped the glare and the corners of my mouth twitched. "I'll go to the ball," A sigh of relief. My mouth twitched again,"but on one condition. I can do anything at the ball. That includes going to the grounds." They frowned, it was a hard bargain in the beginning.

After a long moment they finally agreed and I stood up and walked quietly out of the room and felt many eyes behind me as I walked away from them. The air of satisfaction closing in on me as I tried to suppress the twitching from my mouth.

Revenge is sweet isn't it?

* * *

**Ah, revenge is sweet. Noctis is going to a ball. Sucks for him. NOTE: STELLA WILL BE IN HERE. I know, I know, it's short and lacking in the diary stuff. I'll get to that soon! Keep yer pant on people!**

**Oh about Laris's wake-up call. You guys can think up of anything....**

**Twitching must bother Noctis alot. **

**Your author, **

**Yuki Minamoto  
**


	3. Preperations

----**The Diary of a dark Prince---**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I love you guys so much! Here's the latest chapter! It was kinda hard doing Noctis's POV, but I got the hang of it. Thanks for all of your support.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Noctis, or his friends, or that bitch Stella.**

----**Noctis's friends---**

**Laris: Happy *Shot-gun Guy*  
**

**Marcus: God or War-like *Scarred guy*  
**

**Cato: Wise *The Driver/Glasses guy*  
**

**

* * *

**I opened the door to the Throne Room. A hand waved at me and a voice called out,"Noctis! Hey! So, did you agree?" It was Laris's. He stood in front of me with his bright, yellow eyes eager for information. Marcus stood against the wall, crossing his arms. He waved me a greeting.

Cato was no where to be found. I glanced at Laris who asked me again,"So, did you say yes?" I really didn't want to go. At all. I nodded silently and walked towards my seat. I wish the room was quiet, but no. I heard Laris excitingly say,"Yes!" Over and over again. Unlike me, he really liked the balls I went to. If your not a _Prince_ you would have.

The cold throne softened the blow and I drew up a bored face for Laris and Marcus. On the inside, I was pissed. They knew I hated them, not as much as they thought I did. Marcus nodded at Laris's enthusiasm and asked me,"Do you know when the party is?"

"Tonight." I managned to mutter under my breath. Those old bastards. I hate going to those parties. I hated it.

I heard him say,"Ah." and Laris saying,"Man, I better get ready! See you guys later!" He walked out of the room with a smile on his face. Marcus watched him go and I watched Marcus watching him go. With a sigh and a friendly smile, Marcus said that he had to get ready also. Nodding to me, he left.

I was alone. Leaning against my seat, I thought about the ball and party members:

_There would be expensive champagne, or wine of course. I'd better make sure that Cato doesn't drink too much, or doesn't drink at all. I've seen him drive drunk. I had to drive all of them myself after that. And I'd better remind Laris not to bother the Princesses in the Party. I don't want another arranged marriage between two kingdoms ruined because of his goofing around._

_Marcus is alright, unless he talks to one of the Princes of Lenial. Anyone knows that Marcus can't bare arrogant Princes like them. The food would be extravagant and excellent, provided that Chef Grumio will make it._

_Let's see if I can remember the Guest List....Prince Prospero will be there, unless he can handle his Gill problems; Prince Octavius and Princess Martelle the married couple, don't they have an heir yet? King Pacido is going to be there ,but that man can see right through you; Queen Amandine, what a good woman. My mother would be her age....if she hadn't died._

There were others, but I guess they were from the lower class. One name did hit me: Stella Nox Fleuret. Isn't she the Princess of Tenbrae? Then she's one of my enemies then.

**Stella.....Nox.....Fleuret.....**

Her name made me shiver with a strange coldness in my chest. I wondered,_ Is she a worthy adversary_? A voice shattered my thoughts with a knock at the door. "Your Majesty! You are needed in the Dressing Room for the fitting!"

I mentally sighed.

_ Damn. These old men. One day...._

I stood up and stepped down the stairs.

_One day...._

I opened the door and saw a maid servant look down at her feet, her face colored.

_I'm going to get back at them..._

I walked silently down the corrider to the Dressing Room.

_And I'm going to show them who truly rules this kingdom._

_

* * *

_**Prospero: I got that from one of the stories that Edgar Allen Poe made.**

**Octavius: Meaning 8 in Latin**

**Pacido: Calm in Latin**

**Amandine: Beloved in Latin**

---------

**Please Review! Sorry for the abnormal reading and the short chapter. You guys have to wait for the next chapter for the Ball! **

**-----**

**Your Author,**

**Yuki Minamoto  
**


End file.
